False Alarm
by naruto004
Summary: some very short stories that start out sounding serious but turn out to be something random and funny. no pairings
1. Chapter 1

A bunch of little stories that start out sounding serious then turn out to be funny and random. Will have multiple characters

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji hid silently in the bushes. They watched a bead of sweat roll down Naruto's forehead ahead of them.

Do you think he'll actually do it?" Shikamaru whispered.

I don't know....Naruto has the courage to pull it off put I don't know if he has the speed to get away in time," Choji replied.

*Come on Naruto you don't have much time left* Kiba was thinking.

About 20 meters away Naruto studied the metal contraption before him. Inside was a system of wires and breakers. His index finger circled the button he was informed to push. But he wasn't sure if this was right, was he making a huge mistake?

One wrong move could spell doom for both him and his partners in hiding. Maybe the small black box in front of him would go off and he would have to get away in time, or maybe it was defused and he wouldn't have to worry.

But he was running out of time and he had to take the leap of faith, it was now or never. His finger inched closer and closer until he finally felt the cool plastic button and he gave it one last push.

_Ding-dong!_

Naruto leaped away and was followed by his comrades in the bushes. They ran like hell down the dusty road leaving clouds behind them.

An elderly woman came outside wagging her cane in the air. "You damn kids I'll get you someday!" she yelled down the road. The boy's laughter could be heard far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres number two hoped you liked the first one.

He was standing on the edge. Past the railing he stood looking down at his way out. His way out of everything. His ninja life, the hatred from the villagers, losing Sasuke.

Naruto was only 15 years of age and yet already had so much on his shoulders that it made him do this.

Some of his most precious people in life were below him, jeering at him to do it- Kakashi, Sai, and the most important person to him, Sakura even told him to hurry up and do it so they could get out of here.

He looked way down to the bottom, so many people had jumped of this very spot before, people from all walks of life. In fact there was even a child of five behind him waiting to go next. What a shame. Had the world become so messed up?

He let out a long breath. All right, this was it.

Naruto let go of the railing and squeezed his eyes shut. Tensing his legs, he pushed up and he was soon in the air. He felt his hair lift up from the fall.

He approached the pit below him and curled up in a ball. He felt the fraction of the second when he touched the ground and after that he was engulfed by colorful plastic balls. The 2 meter fall into the Mcdonald's play pit always made him forget all his troubles.

He popped up. "WHHOOOOO! Can we get hamburgers now?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Do we have to come here EVERY Saturday Kakashi sensei?

"Hey it makes him happy," Kakashi shrugged as Naruto was already on his down the slide.


	3. Chapter 3

Was the last on a quick update or what? Here ya go

Shikamaru placed the contents on the list given to him onto the scroll in the middle of the room. With a bit of chakra the items disappeared and a symbol was imprinted on the paper. He then rolled up the scroll and put it in his back pack.

_______________________-_____________-

_2:00 AM. _

Choji's eyes shot open. He needed to move silently and quickly to complete his objective. He creeped across the floorboards of house towards his window. He focused chakra in his hand and slowly peeled off the explosive tag stuck to his window shutters. He then jumped out of his house and into the night.

He quickly jumped from tree to tree in a random motion to make sure he wasn't followed. After 20 minutes of creeping through the forest he came a clearing. There was no moon out tonight. That was good.

"Were you followed?" Choji asked aloud.

"No," A voice responded.

"Glad you could make it Shikamaru." he thanked.

Shikamaru stepped into the clearing and faced Choji.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Choji said.

"It's in scroll form, just like you said." Shikamaru responded and he handed a scroll to Choji who stuffed it in his pocket.

"Thank you, I have to go now," he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At home Choji opened the scroll and wiped some blood across it. Suddenly a poof was heard and the object appeared.

***Yes it worked! They all tried to stop it but I found a way!* **he thought.

He opened the bag of BBQ potato chips. "God I really hate it when my mom puts me on diets." He muttered


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for the great reviews. This is gonna be the last story for a little while cause im focusing on my narusaku valentines day story- hopeing to have it out on the 14nth.

______________________________________________________________________-

"Where is he?" The two fifteen year olds said in unison. Naruto and Sakura had been searching for hours for "him"

Their keen eyes were scanning for any signs of him. They both knew they should have asked for help before they even started this whole thing. After all, he was a master of hiding. A handful of people from their own village and others have tried to find him, some had succeeded but most had failed. The ones that did find him only saw him for a second or two before he was gone again, blending in with a whole other environment.

The pair couldn't stop until they found him. It was because it was a game to him. He mocked them as he hid, watching as they searched frantically for him.

Naruto let out a sigh. He was just about ready to give up. They lost his trail a long time ago . Then suddenly a flash of white caught his eye, and then a bit of red.

He wanted to tell Sakura, but he could barely speak "his" name. "I-it's him...."

Sakura looked over to where Naruto was starring. "It is....we finally found him..."

They both just stayed silent for a moment, until they both cheered loudly.

I think Naruto put it best when he said, "That Waldo is one sneaky son of a bitch!"


End file.
